The invention relates to an extension device for a clamping and spreading device said clamping and spreading device having a bearing device and a slide rail guided for displacement in relation to the bearing device.
The invention relates, in addition, to a clamping and spreading device comprising a bearing device and a slide rail guided for displacement in relation to the bearing device.
Such clamping and spreading devices are known, for example, from WO 01/56747 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,442 B2 or German patent application No. 10 2004 013 066.3 of Mar. 12, 2004 which is not a prior publication.